vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerard Drood
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Gerard Drood, Grendel Rex, The Unforgiven God Origin: Greenverse - Secret Histories Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least centuries by now Classification: Rogue Drood, Godlike Figure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy and Resistance to it (Has heavy resistance against telepathic assault), Soul Manipulation and Resistance to it, Technology Manipulation (In the form of technopathy), Enhanced Senses (His "Sight" allows him to see past illusions, look at things as they really are and see mystical defenses in place), can form melee weapons from his Torc armor, Telekinesis, Invisibility and can make himself imperceptible to other senses like hearing and smell, Time Manipulation and likely more if he ever manages to gets himself out of bondage Attack Potency: Continent level Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Continent level (Eddie wasn't sure if the Droods themselves along with their allies and everything else in the world could do anything to bind or kill him if woken again) Stamina: Possibly indefinite Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: His Torc armor which is enhanced with the absorption of hundreds of other Torcs Intelligence: Very knowledgeable of the supernatural and the extra-dimensional nature of Drood Torcs considering he gained his immense power through equally immense study Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Bent the entire population of countries to his will and carved his features on the surface of the moon. *: “Having defeated and subjugated the family, he set out to subdue all humanity to his will and remake the world in his own image. He very nearly succeeded. Whole countries fell beneath his influence; millions of people bent the knee and bowed the head and praised his unholy name. He carved his features into the surface of the moon so that the whole world could look up and see him smiling down on them." * Grendel could pretty much make a hell on Earth if he reawakened. *: Walker looked at her, and then at me. “Eddie, what is the worst that could happen if he did rise again?” “He’d finish what he started,” I said. “Subjugate all humanity, reshape the continents according to his whim, absorb the souls of every living thing into himself, and leave us just enough of our minds to love and worship him. Hell on earth, forever and ever and ever. That’s what could happen, if I get this wrong.” * Easily pushed past the mental defenses of Eddie's torc to know what his business was for disturbing him; keep in mind that Eddie's torc is able to insulate him from the telepathic attacks of a city that ended becoming a genius loci. *: "Ah, yes. Of course. Anything for the family. What is this threat you fear so much that you’re prepared to make a deal with the devil?" I started to explain, but he pushed effortlessly past my defenses and took what he needed from my mind. "Yes. I see. Very well, little Drood. Take what you need." * Tapping into a portion of his power, Eddie sent all of the pent up psychic energy that inhabited a city into the past of 1908. *: I called up all the power I’d taken and bent it to my will. I held it in one hand, spitting and fizzing like a million lightning bolts, and then I threw it at the city. A great cry went up from the milling streets of rage and defiance and soul-deep horror, but I was riding the lightning with my mind. I slammed it down into the dark heart of X37 and drove the nightmares out; up and out, into the sun with Grigor’s face. For a moment I held all the writhing horror of X37 in one place, every last bit of Grigor’s revenge . . . and then I sent it away. Threw it in the one direction it could never return from. Into the past. I watched with godlike eyes as the compressed psychic energy shot back through time, screaming and howling all the way, until finally it couldn’t hold itself together any longer and it exploded into nothingness over the empty plain of Tunguska, on 7:17 a.m., June 30, 1908. * The most the past Droods could do to him, with the aid of hundreds of their own torcs no less, was put him to sleep and bind/bury him deep under the permafrost of the planet (Side note: the same Droods of the 11th century who bound him also cleaned up the mess he made on the moon's surface). *: “But there have always been more Droods than are officially acknowledged; field agents and . . . the like. The Matriarch called them in, all the Droods who still held out against the traitor’s will. She bound them into a Drood mass mind, hundreds of torcs working together against Gerard’s stolen torcs. And in the end, even that wasn’t enough to defeat him. All that power, and all they could do was put him to sleep, bind him tight, and bury him deep. And so I let her go. Turned my back on them all, drew on the power of my torc and my armour, and made contact with Grendel Rex, the Unforgiven God. The devil in his cold dark Hel, deep and deep under the permafrost. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Greenverse Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Technopaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 6